1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opthalmologic apparatus for executing a plurality of examinations on both the right and left eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of an opthalmologic apparatus for executing a plurality of examinations on each of the eyes include the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-282671. This opthalmologic apparatus is provided with a measuring unit including a first measuring part with a long working distance and a second measuring part with a short working distance.
These measuring parts are arranged next to each other in the vertical direction. This opthalmologic apparatus is configured to, when switching from measurement by the first measuring part to measurement by the second measuring part, move the second measuring part in a direction of the working distance.
Furthermore, the opthalmologic apparatus is configured to, when switching between the right and left eyes during the measurement by the second measuring part, move the second measuring part in the direction of the working distance in the course of moving the measuring unit in the horizontal direction. According to such a conventional opthalmologic apparatus, it is possible to prevent the apparatus from coming into contact with a unit for supporting the face or head of a patient.
Such an opthalmologic apparatus needs a time of at least several seconds to switch between the right and left eyes. Furthermore, when executing a plurality of examinations on each of the eyes, the apparatus may need two or more switching operations. For these reasons, there is a problem that an examination time becomes longer and load on the subject becomes more. In particular, actual measurement of eye refractive power, ocular tension, etc., is completed in a short time, but the operation of switching between the right and left eyes takes significantly more time than a time for the actual measurement. Therefore, the latter time reduction has a great effect on reduction of the overall examination time.
It is also possible to adjust the measuring unit to move at a high speed in order to reduce the time required for switching between the right and left eyes. However, in consideration of the weight of the measuring unit, etc., the safety for the subject may be deteriorated in the event of poor accuracy of the moving operation of the measuring unit, and there is also the risk of making the subject feel anxious or surprised due to the sound generated during the movement.